Forgive Me, Rin
by AliasStars
Summary: When Len turns Rin away when she needs him most, how will he apologize? TWINCEST!


There was only a pale moon hanging in the sky. The male Kagamine was in his house, on his computer. He smirked slyly at the screen. He was Skyping with his friend, Teto. Upstairs, Rin was asleep in their bed. Len stood, picking his laptop up.

"Teto, I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay, Len! Bye!"

He clicked out and climbed the stairs, closing the hot laptop. He took off his glasses and sighed heavily, plopping next to his angelic, peaceful-looking, sister.

"Rin...Rin?"

Rin made a noise between exasperation and irritation, turning over. Len chuckled and poked her in the shoulder.

"Rin!"

Rin lazily opened one blue eye, glaring at him intensely, nevertheless. She shut it again and rolled over on her back, pulling a pillow down over her head to block her brother and twin out.

"Ri-in."

"WHAT." Rin snapped, sitting up. Her eyes were now half open. She rubbed the sleep out of the ocean blue and gave Len a glare that would have made Jaws whimper.

Len pulled her into his lap with effort and Rin pouted.

"For all that...I'm going back to sleep."

She cuddled against his chest in her overlarge pjs and yawned. Len flicked her head, scowling at her.

"Oh no you don't."

Surprised eyes flew open, as Len tickled the sensitive skin on Rin's neck. Rin giggled sleepily, pausing in between to yell at Len.

"LEN. NOT EVERYONE IS A FREAK LIKE YOU. LET ME SLEEP OR I WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH MY ROADROLLER."

Len paused, kissing the top of her soft golden head and laughing. Rin stuck the tip of her tongue out at him and slowly drifted back to sleep against her brother.

Len's grin faded. If only Rin wasn't so pretty. If only he didn't have a forbidden crush on her. She was like an angel, as innocent as one too. Hell, it would take him six years to wipe that confused look on her face during health class off. And she, ironic as it would seem, had a brother like him. He was a player. Someone who toyed with all girls, innocent and not, alike. The one girl who he'd never had- No, was afraid to have, was Rin. She'd...God, she'd hate him. He lay her back on the bed. Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing erratic. Len used his finger to close her mouth and lay beside her. He'd wait till later to sort out his life.

~BANANAS, MIKAN, AND ROUDA ROLLAS~

Rin trudged to school, Teto alongside her.

"Teto...Please. Not in the mood." she told her chattering friend. Teto shut up and looked at her, an odd look on her face. Teto was one of Len and Rin's only friends who

a) Wasn't one of Len's playthings.

b) Knew of Rin's crush on Len.

c) Knew of Len's crush on Rin.

d) And hadn't told either Kagamine that the other had a crush on him or her.

Teto grabbed Rin's shoulders and rattled the female Kagamine until her teeth and brains almost fell out.

"Are you suffering the side effects of 'A crush on my older twin brother?'" (I know Len's older, but...)

"Teto!" Rin shrieked, slapping her best friend. "Not in front of everyone!"

"Oh...Che, Rin! Tell him already!"

"Why?" Rin grumbled. She pointed at a certain teal-haired Miku who was bouncing around her brother, flaunting B-cups. Teto didn't miss the disparaging look Rin gave her own flat chest.

"Rin," Teto sighed. "Forget the chest. It'll grow. It's not like Len's looking, anyways." And that was true. Len wasn't even looking at Miku. He was looking at a blue-haired boy with distaste.

"Kaito." Rin brightened up and Teto sighed, shrugging apologetically at Len, who watched Rin race to be enfolded into the bluenette's arms. Len dramatically huffed and slouched against the building, watching his sister.

And Teto sprinted after the female Kagamine.

~MIKAN, BANANAS, AND ROUDA ROLLAS~

Len sincerely couldn't help it. Rin was such a toy to the rest of the boys. And that included Kaito. He watched him introduce Rin to all his brothers. Akaito grinned like he loved her already, but Len could tell all that he loved lay under Rin's clothes.

Literally.

Rin wasn't curvy or anything, but what people really fell for was the similarities between the Kagamines. Some people liked Rin because they couldn't have Len. Len was straight, so he broke many males' hearts. And usually, those males turned and went for Rin. Other people liked how Rin could rock flat-chestedness. Some liked the large, innocent, ocean-spray eyes. And others loved her attitude, sweet and pure. Half the time, Rin had no idea what Len did at girls' houses or them at theirs. He was sure she had some idea.

Nevertheless, the angsty teenager shot all the Shion brothers an evil glare.

He stormed into the school, swinging the glass doors shut angrily.

~ANTICHLOROBENZENE~

"A party?" Miku bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, nodding yes. Len raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Why not?" He smirked sinisterly, running his lips along her jaw. Miku breathed lightly and smiled peppily. "On one condition, though."

"Uh-huh?"

"My sister and Teto can come."

"Of course!" Miku nodded and waved her hand carelessly. Len exhaled.

"Great, we'll be there."

Miku nodded and sashayed off.

"Where?" Len turned to see his sister and Teto staring at him. Rin's shoulder length hair was bunched into two curly ponytails and secure with ribbon rubber-bands. Her blond lashes cast delicate shadows on her cheeks.

"Erm...Uh...Oh yeah! Miku's party!" Len mumbled. He hated being seen with his sister because he was sure he was staring at her like a pedophile. People would notice, surely, the dazed, infatuated look he was giving her. He stepped back and ran ahead to join Meiko and Luka.

Meanwhile, Rin stomped her foot childishly.

"He always does this! I hate it," she grumbled, dragging Teto with her. She pulled her to Kaito.

"Kaito, when's Miku's party?"

"Thursday evening." He grinned at her, and Teto shot him a suspicious glance.

"C'mon, Teto. I'm making Japanese Pan Noodles," Rin announced. Teto sweat-dropped and trailed behind her friend. Rin had obviously forgotten that she couldn't cook.

~PARADICHLOROBENZENE (A FEW DAYS LATER- I IS LAZY)-

"So, Rin...Uh..." Len struggled to find words. Rin shot him a look of concern, abandoning hope of ignoring him for ignoring _her _at school.

Len, on the other hand, was just about melting into a puddle of Len-goo. Rin flipped the final few strands of her hair out and smoothed out her crimson ribboned dress. She had a blood-red bow for her hair, and the final piece of her ribbon was tied as a choker around her neck. Rin twirled, and the cream dress ballooned out. Len turned the slightest shade of rose and cleared his throat. Rin stopped twirling and flashed him a bright smile.

"So? How is it?"

_Beautiful._

_Gorgeous._

_Perfect._

"Needs some work," Len assumed a disgusted look as prodded at the cute little flips. Rin pouted and slapped his hand away.

"Fine. Who needs you?" Rin mumbled, storming away and leaving her brother to bang his head against the wall.

AT THE PARTEH~~

"C'mon, Teto!" Rin made her way through the crowd and looked around. A dance floor? No. A karaoke machine? No. Rin didn't know what she wanted to do at this high end party, and it was getting boring.

"Teto!" Ted, Teto's boyfriend, showed up and smiled disarmingly at Teto. Teto grinned and stood on her tiptoes for a kiss.

"Enjoy yourself, Tet. I'll go..." Rin waved her hand carelessly. Teto, being a slightly protective friend, hesitated, then nodded.

"She'll be fine," Ted murmured, nibbling Teto's ear. "She's strong."

"Hm." Teto turned to him, smiling. "Now where were we...?"

Meanwhile, Rin sat down, bored to bits and pieces. She examined the ribbon and let her face rest in her palms. Then, she noticed Akaito and Kaito coming towards her.

"Hey." Kaito sat down and smiled at Rin, offering her a glass.

"No thanks. I don't drink."

"That's nice. Wish I didn't." Kaito grinned and drained his glance. Akaito was holding three of them, and Rin raised an eyebrow, alarmed.

"High tolerance," Kaito smiled broadly. Rin swallowed and nodded brightly. Kaito stood to get another glass, and Rin stood up, too. Suddenly, Akaito grabbed her upper arm.

"Where," he asked, his breath reeking of alcohol, "Are you going?"

Rin futilely tried to pry his iron hold off. "Let...Go..."

Akaito smiled and grabbed Rin's other arm. He raced upstairs and threw open one of the doors. Rin exhaled and whipped to face him. He leered at her and shoved her onto the bed. Rin screamed, hoping anyone would hear her.

"Stop! AKAITO! What are you doing, you bastard?"

He forced his mouth against hers and grabbed her hair, wrenching her back. He was on top of her, and he wasn't a feather, either.

"You're a virgin, right? Pure and innocent. Well, I'm going to fix that."

Rin smashed her fists against his chest and was scolded by him letting both hands sidle under the dress. He unclasped her strapless bra and bit her neck. Slowly, his hand drifted to her breasts and he fondled them roughly. He dropped his other hand to her panties and slid his cold fingers into the waistband.

Rin shrieked and shoved him, pleading with him hopelessly.

"Stop...Please..."

Akaito grinned fiercely, pressing his leg between her thighs. To her shock, Rin felt her panties getting wetter by the second.

"Mmm... So aroused already...?"

Rin wasn't going to be taken like this, and she was sincerely hoping someone who loved her would take her. Not Akaito...

The said devil rubbed his hand against her, dragging his fingers along her pussy and feeling her fluids run down his hand. Rin, to her humiliation, let out a moan that lingered in the room.

"Oh," he smirked. "My little friend is so eager to meet you." Rin's eyes flew up, then down to his pants. She blushed in embarrassment and anger and breathed out again as he grabbed her ass.

"Ooh...Perfect curves, Rin...Hmm, you're so easy, aren't you?" He observed her fluids soaking her panties.

"Please...Stop, Akaito...haaahhh..." Rin let out another breathy moan and felt her legs close to keep his hand against her.

"Oh, you totally want me, don't you?" Akaito teased her, sliding his hand between her legs back and forth.

"Stop...Nooooo..." The word drew out in another moan. Akaito tugged off his shirt and Rin took that opportunity to shove him backwards.

"Fuck," Akaito spat as he fell back. Rin pulled the dress back over herself hastily and threw aside a pillow. Her feet touched the floor and she felt a sharp pain as all her limbs woke up. The tears were coming, and fast. She snatched a turquoise brush off the dresser and threw it at his face. He touched his forehead and she raced outside.

From the next two doors over, Rin heard her brother's husky voice.

"Oh, Miku...Go sit by Luka, why don't you...?"

Rin banged on the door, as it was locked. The sliver of relief made her catch her breath. She peeked from outside to see Akaito walk downstairs, looking dazed.

"Yes?" Len's silky voice called.

"L-Len," Rin cried. "It's m-me...Rin...I need you to come outside. P-Please."

"Rin, I'm busy," Len sounded like he was exasperated with her. "Come back later."

Rin wiped her eyes and knocked again. "P-Please, Len... I need you...Please..."

"Rin! I told you, _I'm busy. _You can understand English, right?"

"Len!" Rin sobbed. "I...I...I want to go home, please! Please open the door. I just want to tell you what happened...C'mon, Len...Open the door for me..."

"Go, Rin. Get out of here." His voice was harsh, and that was the final blow. Rin recoiled, then scanned the crowd below. Finally, she located Teto, who was dancing with Ted on the dance floor.

"Fine," she whispered, rubbing her tears away, no matter how much they kept falling. She took off down the stairs.

"Teto!" She shook her friend's arm. Teto looked over, her ruby eyes becoming wide and alarmed as she scanned Rin over.

"Rin! What happened?" Ted understandingly looked away and went to chat with his friends.

"Akaito...He took me upstairs...Teto, he... He..."

Teto grasped the situation and her jaw dropped.

"I'll kill him," she made a fist and her eyes became as cold as ice.

"N-No...Teto...I just want to go home... Please..."

"What about Len? I'll go get him-"

"No!" Rin's eyes were watery, and tears continued to hurtle down her face. "Teto, I called him... He told me to get out." She broke down again, and Teto shot a venomous glare towards the room in which the male Kagamine was.

"Screw you, Len," she grumbled. Putting a comforting arm around, Rin, Teto shook her head as they walked outside.

"Thanks, Teto," whispered Rin as she tumbled into the bed, wearing her friend's clothes. Teto smiled gently.

"Sleep it out. We'll talk tomorrow."

Rin nodded and closed her eyes.

Teto pulled on her coat, her eyes hardening. She stormed outside. Miku lived only a few houses down, and Teto sloshed through the rain. She was going to drag Len by his perfect hair back to her house.

Inside, Teto looked around to make sure Ted didn't see her. She really didn't want to explain everything.

"Len!" She pounded on the door.

"What?" Len called lazily. He came to the door and opened it. Teto gasped. Len was shirtless, and he smelled like girls' perfume.

"You. Are. A. Bloody. BASTARD!" Teto shrieked. The party actually stopped for a minute, then hesitantly resumed. Len blinked, stunned.

"What? Why?"

Teto grabbed his ear and dragged him downstairs. Before exiting, she located Akaito and stormed up to him.

"Put on your coat," she barked at a bewildered Len, who immediately obliged. An angry Teto was a very frightening Teto.

"You are dead when I have time, Shion. Dead." She spat at Akaito, delivering him an uppercut to the jaw. Akaito and Len stared at her as she dragged Len outside.

"Teto," Len complained. He didn't really want to move. "You left Rin in there."

"Oh, so you recall your sister's existence. How about when she called you? Where were you?"

"Busy," Len raised his eyebrow. Teto glared at him lethally. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing short of Rin getting raped by Akaito upstairs, two doors down from you." Teto let that sink into Len's thick head. Len's jaw dropped and his eyes enlarged with anger. It was seconds before he was radiating heat waves of _I'mgoingtokillAkaito. _

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Right before she wanted to talk to you."

Len stared at her, and then guilt overpowered every other emotion in him.

"_Len! I...I...I want to go home, please! Please open the door. I just want to tell you what happened...C'mon, Len...Open the door for me..."_

"_Go, Rin. Get out of here."_

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit is right, you cold-hearted bastard. She's upstairs sleeping. Don't you dare wake her up. Go." Teto pointed upstairs with a pink fingernail and Len slowly trudged up the stairs.

_I am such. An. Idiot. She called me- The one time she needed me...As a brother...And I..._

_I told her to get out._

Len opened the door. Rin was buried under the covers. He pulled back the covers and looked down at his sister. She looked peaceful...But the tear tracks were still evident. He leaned over to kiss her, and her cheek was salty.

"Oh, god...I'm a horrible brother..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, he froze as Rin's voice was heard.

"Teto?"

"N-No...Rin...It's me, Len..."

"Oh."

The temperature dropped a few degrees as Rin sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then, she looked at Len through eyes that Len couldn't comprehend.

"Rin, I'm sorry-"

Rin held up a finger and wrapped her arms around herself, laying back in the bed. Len watched her, then got into the covers himself.

"Please, Rin...I'm really sorry-"

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily, Len," Rin said tightly. "I needed you- as a brother. Not as a friend. Or an enemy. Or a punching bag. I actually needed you as a brother." Her tough facade broke shattered like a glass mirror as she sniffled.

"I know, and I-"

"No, I don't think you know." Rin turned away, her eyes stormy.

Len grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Yes, I do know. Who do you think saved your life from that pedophile three years ago?" Indignation rose in his throat. Who was she? She had no idea how much he loved her, so who was she to tell him he was clueless? Yes, what he'd done tonight was unacceptable, even for _his _standards, but still...

"Fine. Just try to convince me why I should forgive you," Rin said coldly, "After you told me to get out in front of all your friends while I was a pathetic mess outside the door."

Len winced, then raised his eyes to hers.

"Okay. I will."

"What? Wait, Len, what are you- Hey!" Rin grabbed Len's arm that had just snaked around her waist. Len grinned his signature smirk and kissed her neck, right on the red mark that Akaito had left with his teeth.

"You wanted me to convince, and I will, honey."

"Len!" Rin squeaked. "Not like this!"

Len wearily scanned her full body, which was pinned under him.

"Technically, this is your fault."

"HOW?"

"For tempting me with those perfect pink lips," Len said. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "That soft, rosy, skin..." He dragged his slender fingers along her thigh. "Those mesmerizing blue eyes...Mmm..." His touch, silky as rose petals, fluttered along her eyelids. Rin let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "So if this hurts like hell, just remember that it was your fault."

"But I didn't know," Rin complained.

"Now you do." Len chuckled at her slightly frightened look and dipped his fingers into the small of her back. Rin shot up against him her back forming a perfect arch as he traced her spine delicately.

"Stop it, Len...We're siblings..."

"God dammit, Rin," Len snapped suddenly. "If you don't want _me _to take your virginity, then who do you want?"

"I don't know-"

"You're just such a hypocrite-"

"I didn't know you'd be doing this-!"

"Rin," Len muttered, exasperated. "What did you _think _two people who loved each other did?"

"Hell, I don't know. Seeing as you do it with so many girls... Just how stupid do you think I am?" She grumbled at his dumbfounded look.

"Pretty stupid."

"That's it. I'm sleeping with Teto." Rin tried to get out from under her brother, but he kept her lodged under him. Rin gasped as he pulled her closer.

"Get off, you elephant! You weigh so much! Get off my- Len! You're on my chest!" Rin whined. Len grinned devilishly and pulled off his shirt.

"What?" he asked. Rin's jaw was on the bed. "I know, I'm a stunning sight with no shirt, but staring is very rude..." Rin closed her mouth. Great. Before, she was pinned to a bed by her psychopathic brother. Now, she was pinned to a bed by her _shirtless _psychopathic brother who was probably going to rape her.

"C'mon, Len... I've already been raped tonight." Rin groaned. Len's eyes darkened and his smile fell away faster than Rin could say 'oops.'

"I'm not going to rape you. Okay, maybe I am. But it's acceptable when I love you. Akaito did it to toy with you, and no one toys with you."

Rin smiled weakly up at him.

"Except me."

And then that smile vanished too.

"LEN!"

"Now, let's see where Akaito...hmm..." Len pulled up the nightgown and peered critically at his sister. "Rin...You're even flatter up close."

"Len!" Len watched in amusement as Rin blushed, causing every inch of her skin to go scarlet. "That's not the thing you say to someone you love! Now get off of me!"

"It's good I brought the vibrators to the party. Now I have something on me to tease you with." Len said nonchalantly. Rin stared up at him.

"TETO! TETO! HELP!"

Len quickly threw his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want me to die?"

Rin nodded furiously, trying to pry his hand off her only chance of escape.

Len, keeping one leg against her thighs, gently took one of her nipples between his teeth. He still had one hand over her mouth, and he used the other to slide into her panties. Rin let out a muffled shriek as her brother squeezed her thigh as if to reassure her. This was much gentler than Akaito's cruel touches, that much Rin admitted. Len moved his mouth near hers, and in a split second removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Now he was literally french kissing her, with his tongue and everything. Rin unwillingly sucked on his tongue, and moaned quietly.

"You are so turning me on here. And you have, like, no idea..." Len panted, crushing her mouth against his again. Rin's eyes opened to glare at him, then closed again. Len tossed her panties in some godforsaken corner, and Rin let out a shriek.

"Len! My underwear!"

Len shrugged and stroked her ass. He moved one hand to her pussy and winked up at her.

"This is where the good stuff is," he breathed into her ear. Rin flamed up again and stuck her tongue out at him. But god, did this feel good, and Rin felt her fluids race down her leg.

"You're getting so wet, Rin!" Len looked as delighted as a little kid, and Rin bit her lip in embarrassment. "Awww...Don't be embarrassed. That's good. It means I'm arousing you, too."

"And that's...ahhh...a good thing?"

"Yes." Len ran a finger along her and drew away his finger, which was dripping. Then, he looked up mischievously.

"Oh no," said Rin nervously. "What are you- Ah!" Len slid the smooth, cool, object into her, breaking her seal, and grinned. Rin shrieked in pain, and Len shushed her calmly. In his hand was the tiniest remote Rin had ever seen. He clicked a small green button, and the thing Len had pushed in came to life, bouncing and jittering inside her. "Shit...Ohhhhhhh my god, Len...What the hell is that...?"

It was only a few seconds before Rin, aroused as she was, was going crazy with pleasure. Len watched her jump against him, then fall back to the bed, closing her legs and pressing them against the bed. He grinned and listened to her heart beat like crazy.

"I need...Oh, god..." Rin flew through her first orgasm, twitching as the object inside her resumed vibrating maniacally. Len notched up the settings with a smile of pure evil on his face. Rin screamed frantically as the thing tore her apart. Her mouth opened wordlessly, and the liquids trickled faster and faster down her legs. "Oh, shit...Please, Len..."

"But I don't think you want me to stop," simpered Len. "I think you want this little toy of mine to take you to the next level. You want it to make you cum, don't you?"

Rin had no choice but to helplessly nod. Len shook his head.

"So naughty. I have no choice but to punish you, I guess."

He flipped his finger and set the vibrator to the highest level. Swiftly, he covered her next screams with his mouth. Rin thrashed against him, and she was moments before coming. He could see her hips, panicky, thrust against him as Rin herself bounced upwards like there was a spring against her back. Rin moaned, loud and long, as she bolted forward one last time...

And Len turned it off.

"LEN!" Rin strained against him as he tugged the toy, dripping with her fluids, out of her.

"Sorry, Rin. But I want your first come caused by me."

"It was," Rin moaned in frustration.

Len was also going slightly nuts, and he tugged his pants away. Positioning himself against Rin's opening, he thrust forward. Rin let out a moan of ecstasy as he filled her, then one of irritation as he pulled out. He was so big, and her body tightened against the intrusion. Ignoring her frantic attempts to close against him, Len thrust forward easily, giving Rin the stretch of her life. His fingers pounded against her other hole, and both their hips thrust back and forth. Both were moaning now, and Len quickly dominated the female, fucking her fiercely.

"Ohhh, Len...M-More, p-please!"

Len nodded, sweat lining his forehead, and slammed against her, banging her against the bed. Rin moaned one last time and then came, her white fluids seeping out of her. Len pulled away and came, too, nuzzling his lips against her neck. Rin breathed in and out as if oxygen was precious and Len groaned as he lay against her. Rin drifted against the bed, looking up at him from under tear-stained eyelashes.

"Are you...okay?" He breathed, catching a droplet of water from her lashes. He pushed her sweaty golden hair from her flushed face and kissed her on the lips gently. "It's over now."

"I know." Rin sighed. "Yes, I'm okay. It was..." Rin searched for the right word.

"Pleasing?" Len asked hopefully.

Rin nodded tiredly. "Yes..." And she'd barely hit the bed before she was sleeping. Len tugged her gown over her head weakly and crashed against the bed, asleep himself.

And outside, Teto grinned as she backed away and went across the hall to her room.


End file.
